Jon Cor
thumbJon Cor ist ein kanadischer Schauspieler, der in der Fernsehserie Suits die Rolle des Tom Keller spielte. Biografie Cor, geboren am 17.November 1984 in Timmins, Ontario, besuchte das Fanshawe College of Applied Arts and Technology in London, Ontario und von 2005 bis 2007 begann er seine Karriere bei 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Mensch, Derek! (Life with Derek)". 2006 spielte Cor in dem Film "American Pie präsentiert: Nackte Tatsachen (The Naked Mile)", gemeinsam mit Eugene Levy, mit und 2007 stand er für den Fernsehfilm "Matters of Life & Dating", gemeinsam mit Rachael Harris, vor der Kamera. 2008 war Cor in dem Film "The Rocker - Voll der (S)Hit (The Rocker)", von Regisseur Peter Cattaneo und gemeinsam mit Rainn Wilson und Christina Applegate, zu sehen und von 2009 bis 2011 spielte er in 5 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Being Erica - Alles auf Anfang (Being Erica)" mit. 2010 stand Cor für den Film "Saw 3D - Vollendung (Saw 3D)" vor der Kamera und 2011 war er in der Folge Patente und andere Unwägbarkeiten von Staffel 1 der Fernsehserie Suits in der Rolle des Tom Keller zu sehen. Von 2011 bis 2012 spielte Cor in 12 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Beaver Falls" mit und 2012 stand er für 4 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Being Human" vor der Kamera. 2013 war Cor in einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Defiance" zu sehen und 2014 spielte er in dem Film "Patch Town" mit. 2015 stand Cor für 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Dark Matter" vor der Kamera und von 2016 bis 2017 war er in 10 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments" zu sehen. 2017 spielte Cor in einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Supernatural - Zur Hölle mit dem Bösen (Supernatural)" mit. Credits Schauspieler * Staffel 1: Patente und andere Unwägbarkeiten Filmografie * 2005-2007: Mensch, Derek! (Life with Derek, Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x3 & 3x25) * 2006: Skatoony (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x8) * 2006: American Pie präsentiert: Nackte Tatsachen (The Naked Mile, Video) * 2007: Matters of Life & Dating (Fernsehfilm) * 2008: Murdoch Mysteries (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x8) * 2008: The Rocker - Voll der (S)Hit (The Rocker) * 2008: The Tenth Circle (Fernsehfilm) * 2008: Nothing Really Matters * 2008: Operation Marijuana (Growing Op) * 2008: Degrassi (Degrassi: The Next Generation, Fernsehserie, Folgen 8x1-8x2) * 2009: Stripped Naked (Video) * 2009-2011: Being Erica - Alles auf Anfang (Being Erica, Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x3, 1x10, 2x6, 2x9 & 4x4) * 2010: The Boy She Met Online * 2010: H.M.S.: White Coat (Fernsehfilm) * 2010: Saw 3D - Vollendung (Saw 3D) * 2010: Forbidden Fruit (Kurzfilm) * 2011: Suits * 2011-2012: Beaver Falls (Fernsehserie, 12 Folgen) * 2011-2012: Total Drama Island (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x1-4x7) * 2012: Being Human (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x4-2x7) * 2012: Lost Girl (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x21) * 2013: Defiance (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x11) * 2014: Patch Town * 2014: Spun Out (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x6) * 2014: The Listener - Hellhörig (The Listener, Fernsehserie, Folge 5x2) * 2014: Teen Lust * 2015: 10 Speed (Kurzfilm) * 2015: The Perfect Girlfriend (Fernsehfilm) * 2015: Dark Matter (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x10-1x11) * 2015: The Exorcism of Molly Hartley * 2016: Renaissance * 2016: Adorn (Kurzfilm) * 2016-2017: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments (Fernsehserie, 10 Folgen) * 2017: Deadly Secrets by the Lake (Fernsehfilm) * 2017: Sea Change (Fernsehfilm) * 2017: Supernatural - Zur Hölle mit dem Bösen (Supernatural, Fernsehserie, Folge 13x3) * 2017: Hunter's Moon __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__